warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kunai
The Kunai is a throwing weapon for the secondary slot, released in Update 8. It has a significant DPS, but can be hard to aim with because of its arrow-like arc projection. Characteristics Counts as bolt type weapon. Advantages: *Innate armor ignore. *Infested runners don't explode on death when killed by this weapon. *Can hit multiple enemies in a short line. (Caused by flying dead bodies and not the kunai) *Very fast reload speed (about 0.8 seconds). *Crafted by easily obtainable items. *Staggers non-heavy Grineer units and Infested Chargers on every hit. *Fast fire rate (About 3/4 every second.) and can be "fired" on automatic (just hold and it'll continously fire) *The arc of the shots enable headshots over cover. *Two polarity slots ideal for Hornet Strike and Barrel Diffusion for maximum damage. *Not affected by Bullet Attractor (General Sargas Ruk's power) *Can pass through enemies' Electric Shield. *Can be used to break Corpus ship windows. *Does full damage to every bodypart of Infested Ancients. *May now pass through Grineer Shield Lancer's shields even without Puncture mod. Disadvantages: *Not silent still bugged *Has travel time, unsuitable for long distances. *Stagger can make it awkward to lay multiple hits on a target at long range (using a Deep Freeze mod can easily remedy this). *Shoots in an arc, making it difficult for use at long range. *While you are holding this weapon, your Spin Attack (Slide Melee) does not get speed boost. *Cannot score a critical hit. *Requires large amounts of materials to craft. *adding a reload speed mod causes it to glitch, making you reload several times before being able to shoot again (upwards of 20 at times); this can be fixed by either removing the reload speed mod or by manually reloading with R. Acquisition The Kunai can be purchased for 175 and the blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Make sure to adjust throw flight for moving targets. *While the Kunai has the pinning properties of other bolt weapons, it does not appear to work on every hit. It sometimes simply throws bodies backwards, or has no effect at all. *When using at a distance aim above the enemy for maximum effect. *Extremely effective vs Ancient Infested (even with only a few levels), especially lethal when paired with Ice mods on either Kunai or Sentinel (Dethcube highly advised due to long range attack). *Using Quickdraw on the Kunai can cause infinite reloading issues. Trivia *The kunai was conventionally wrought in ranges from 20 cm to 60 cm, with the average at 40 cm. The kunai was used by common folk as multi-purpose gardening tools and by workers of stone and masonry. The kunai is not a knife, but something more akin to a crowbar. The blade was soft iron and unsharpened because the edges were used to smash plaster and wood, to dig holes and to pry. Normally only the tip would have been sharpened. The uses to which a kunai was put would have destroyed any heat-treated and sharpened tool like a knife. See more at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kunai Media Kunai.jpg Kunai(1).png|Close up shot of the Kunai being held Kunai(2).png|The stance used when holding the Kunai Kunai.png Category:Weapons